Kiss Me
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: Sonreí de lado. ¿Enamorado? Bueno, solo hay una forma de comprobarlo. Tendría que besar de nuevo a Sakura… ¡Pobre de mí! Reí. Obviamente no seria ninguna tortura el volver a hacerlo.


**Capítulo 1**

_Abro los ojos en la mañana entre mis sábanas blancas__  
__Con mi alma mojada y tengo ganas de ti_

Gruñí.

Era la quinta vez en esta semana que me pasaba esto. Esa maldita me estaba volviendo loco.

_Sakura_.

Si ella. La maldita prima de Naruto. La conocí hace una semana y desde que la vi, despertaba con un problemita entre mis piernas.

Gruñí nuevamente.

Me levante disgustado aventando mis sabanas blancas hacia un lado. Camine a la ducha…una ducha fría, muy fría, me esperaba esta mañana otra vez.

Me bañe rápidamente y me aliste para el trabajo. Mi teléfono vibro en mis pantalones.

Era Naruto.

_Teme, hoy en la noche…en el club de siempre, ¿Vienes? _

Estaba apunto de negar, pero recordé que Sakura era nueva en la cuidad, era por lógica que estaría ahí. Sonreí de lado. Conteste con un escueto "Ok" y me dispuse a irme a la empresa. Itachi estaría como loco, ya iba mas tarde de lo normal. Pero esas duchas frías no ayudaban a bajar el entusiasmo de mi amigo y no me gustaba autosatisfacerme. Digo, soy bastante atractivo, cualquier mujer lo puede hacer por mí. El problema que no quería a cualquiera, la quería a ella.

_Sakura._

_Esta misma mañana me he decidido a ser feliz__  
__Me aguante muchas veces pero ahora si ya me perdí_

Entre en el club y busque con la mirada el cabello inconfundible de Sakura. _Rosa. _No entendía que es lo que tanto me atormentaba de ella. Era igual de hiperactiva que Naruto, cosa que siempre me molestaba en él, pero en ella se me hacia…hasta tierno. Tal vez ayudaba que tenia unas buenas curvas y Naruto no. Varias mujeres me miraron al pasar, pero ni siquiera las voltee a ver. Esta noche solo tenía ojos para Sakura.

Entonces la mire.

Bailaba en medio de la pista junto a Ino. Estaban solas, pero mire perfectamente como las devoraban con la mirada. Que miraran a Ino, me daba igual, pero Sakura, era mi presa esta noche, a ella no tenían derecho de verla. No, eso si que no.

Gruñí. Lo venia haciendo muchas veces desde que conocí a la molesta de _Sakura. _

Camine hacia las mesas y divise a Naruto, devorando a… ¿Hinata? Valla, o estaba ebria o el tonto de Naruto por fin entendió las indirectas de la pobre mujer. Digo, hasta yo que soy algo reservado para eso del _amor…_ Me di cuenta que Hinata estaba demasiado enamorada del idiota del Dobe. Bien por ellos.

Carraspee un poco y claro, no me escucharon. Rodee los ojos y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. Me senté y pasados unos segundos ellos se separaron. Hinata sonrojada hasta las orejas y Naruto rascando su nuca nervioso.

- Hmp.- sonreí de lado. Esa sonrisa que hacia que las mujeres se sonrojaran, todas menos Sakura.

Gruñí.

¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que dejar de gruñir! Parezco un maldito animal.

- Hey, Sasuke.- me saludo Sakura parada frente a mí.

Trague en seco.

Llevaba un vestido azul, casi negro, pegado al cuerpo algo corto. Pare el impulso de gruñir. Con ese vestido muchos la miraban de forma lasciva. Exactamente como lo hago yo en estos momentos.

- Hmp.- desvíe la vista.

De cercas pude ver su rostro, algo sonrojado por el calor de la pista. Sakura negó riendo y se sentó junto a mí e Ino a su lado. Platicaban animadamente riendo cada tanto. Sakura agarro un espejo de su bolso y un brillo labial. Lo paso lentamente por sus labios, dejándolos de un rosa un poco más fuerte de su color natural. Primero el labio inferior, abriendo ligeramente su boca, luego el labio superior. ¿Cómo carajos hacia que esa acción se viera tan sexy?

_Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas,__  
__que hoy van a besar si me provocas__  
_

Me levante furioso y fui directo al bar. Necesitaba alcohol, mucho. La maldita molesta lo hacia a propósito, me estaba provocando. Sus labios me estaban provocando con ese color _rosa._

- Dame lo más fuerte que tengas.- le dije al bar-tender cuando llegue. Divise a varias mujeres mirándome lujuriosas. Sonreí de lado y se sonrojaron.

Lo intente, pero no lo pude evitar.

_Gruñí._

¿Por qué la maldita molesta de Sakura no se sonrojaba como ellas? Agarre mi bebida en cuanto la pusieron frente a mí y me la tome casi de un trago. Entonces la mire, estaba en el mismo sitio con un hombre de cabello castaño frente a ella. Reía, pero no como siempre, parecía una sonrisa forzada. Negó con la cabeza y luego se giro a Ino, intercambiaron palabras con el castaño de cabello largo y luego Ino, se paro y se fue a bailar con él.

Entonces comprendí el porque Sakura, no se sonrojaba con mis sonrisas "moja bragas", ella no era como todas, ella no era superficial. Sonreí sincero. Pedí otro trago y al igual que el anterior, se perdió en mi garganta en cosa de segundos.

Regrese junto a ellos y Naruto seguía sobre la boca de la chica Hyuga. Me senté en mi asiento de antes.

- ¿No se han dado cuenta que llegaste? – se acerco a mi oído para que la escuchase mejor. Su aliento rozo ligeramente mi cuello y me estremecí. Trague y negué.

- No.- fue lo único que dije.

Sakura rió. Por todo reía esta mujer, pero me gustaba ver sus sonrisas.

¡Mierda!

Ando como una maldita mariquita. ¿Me gusta verla sonreír? ¿De donde salio esa cursilería?

- ¿Y te esta gustando el lugar? – pregunte para sacar platica. ¿Yo queriendo platicar con alguien? ¿Qué me esta haciendo Sakura?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y miro hacia donde todos bailaban. Hizo un puchero con sus labios.

_Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas,__  
__que hoy van a besar…_

- Me gustaría más si estuviera bailando.- se giro a verme con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios…y un sonrojo. Me atragante con mi saliva. Era hermosa. Me pare sin pensar en lo que hacia y le tendí mi mano.

- Vamos.- señale con mi cabeza hacia la pista de baile y ella me miro dudosa. Si no aceptaba quedaría como el idiota más grande del mundo. Se paro lentamente y solté el aire que sin darme cuenta estaba reteniendo en mis pulmones.

Me miro confundida y hablo…cercas, muy cercas de mí.

- Pero tú no bailas.- me encogí de hombros-. Bueno, Naruto, me ha dicho muchas cosas de ti…- ¿Ella pregunto por mí? ¿O Naruto anda de cotilla diciendo cosas de mí a todo mundo? Prefiero pensar que es la primera opción-…y una de las cosas que dijo es "El teme es un amargado, en mi vida lo he visto bailar, de seguro que ni sabe" Palabras de él, no mías.- se aparto y ya tenia la sonrisa pintada en sus labios rosas.

- Casi no lo hago, pero por ti are una excepción.- desvío la vista, pero alcance a ver un ligero sonrojo.

Agarre su pequeña mano entre las mías y sentí un hormigueo en ella. Sakura se tenso. Jale de ella y nos situamos en un lugar algo despejado de los cuerpos sudorosos de las personas ahí. Sakura reía de vez en cuando y eso se me hacia lo más ¿Tierno?, no se, pero me gustaba verla reír.

_Ya tomé tanto, estoy cansado de bailar a tu lado__  
__Un poquito enamorado por estar junto a ti._

La gente empezó a llegar de todos lados, nos acercamos un poco más y mis manos pararon en sus caderas. Sakura se sobresalto pero no se aparto.

_Y en esta noche de labios con los ojos cerrados__  
__Y la gente pasando y tú te acercas a mi._

La música cambio a algo más lento. Sakura enredo sus manos en mi cuello y nos movimos al ritmo lento de la canción. Ella cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro. Olfatee su cabello y me embriague de su aroma dulce. Reí irónico. Odio lo dulce, pero en ella quedaba muy bien lo dulce…como sus labios.

Alzo su cabeza, me miro a los ojos y movió ligeramente sus labios. Seguí el movimiento de ellos con mis ojos y sentí tentación de morderlos. Esos labios me estaban provocando. Parpadee cuando me di cuenta que trataba de decirme algo. Me acerque un poco a ella y por fin pude escuchar lo que decía.

_Y sin pensar dos veces tu corazón se acerca a mi__  
__La música es tan fuerte que yo me acerco para oír_

-…Gracias.-La mire y estaba mordiendo su labio. Su labio estaba entre sus dientes…

_Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas,__  
__que hoy van a besar si me provocas…__  
__Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas,__  
__que hoy van a besar…_

No resistí, prácticamente ella me estaba invitando a besarla. Y lo hice. La bese y ella jadeo de la impresión pero no se aparto.

_Si me provocas__  
__Te voy a besar los ojos__  
__Te voy a tomar del pelo__  
__Te voy a hacer llorar de un beso hoy_

Acerque su cuerpo más al mió y la sentí vibrar entre mis brazos.

- Sasuke.- susurro con los ojos cerrados cuando nos separamos un poco por busca de aire. Sonreí. Le di un beso rápido en la comisura de sus labios, fui bajando por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, el cuál mordí un poco. Ella jadeo. La gire, su espalda quedo pegada a mi pecho, corrí su cabello hacia un lado y bailamos lentamente. Besaba su cuello y acariciaba su cintura y su vientre plano-. Sasuke…- susurraba ella con los ojos cerrados. Coloco sus manos sobre las mías que descansaban en su vientre y fue mi turno de jadear. Su tacto era sincero, no tenía nada de lujurioso en esa caricia…

_Tomarás fuerte mi mano__  
__Y te voy a besar_

Bese su mejilla. Sakura rió y yo con ella. Me estaba comportando como todo un cursi y eso en vez de disgustarme, me gustaba. Estaba como…enamorado. Me aparte de ella horrorizado y eso la confundió.

Me aleje de ella dejándola ahí sola, con todas esas personas a su alrededor bailando y riendo. Pude ver su mirada confundida y el ceño fruncido en su rostro de ángel. Gemí de puro terror. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Qué es lo que Sakura, había hecho conmigo? Solo la había visto como ¿Cuatro veces? Y contando esta también. No era posible que estuviera enamorado ¿O si? ¿Sería esto lo que llaman amor a primera vista? ¡Carajo!

_Y la noche se nos ira dando y al final__  
__me siento en la banqueta voy a tropezar_

Corrí hacia el exterior, me sentía mareado ¿Ebrio? No, solo tome como dos tragos. Me sentía mareado como cuando…bese a Sakura.

Gruñí.

Era ridículo. Ya estaba pensando estupideces de nuevo.

_No se si son tus besos o bebí de mas,__  
__no sabe el corazón__  
__Pero yo he de comprobarlo,__  
__si tus besos me ponen borracho_

Sonreí de lado. ¿Enamorado? Bueno, solo hay una forma de comprobarlo. Tendría que besar de nuevo a Sakura… ¡Pobre de mí!

Reí.

Obviamente no seria ninguna tortura el volver a hacerlo.

Escuche el ruido de la puerta del club siendo abierta. Me gire y, Sakura, venia saliendo de ella con una muy pegada Ino, a su brazo. Ino me fulmino con la mirada.

- Sakura.- estire mi mano hacia ella y Sakura me fulmino con la mirada.

¡Mierda!

Creo que no sería muy fácil volver a besar sus labios rosas.

* * *

.

.

Iba a ser un Oneshot, pero para la parte del lemon como que no quedaba la cancion y decidi cortarlo ahi y poner otra cancion para el sexo salvaje que se viene :O, jajajajaja,

WAAAA! Ya extrañaba escribir un SasuSaku, lo se, esperaban conti de los otros fics, pero tengo que escribir un SasuSaku cada tanto porque es mi pareja predilecta :3! jajaja, pero tranquilas :3,como dije, estare mas seguido ya por aqui :)!, Bueno, en fiin

Nos leemos luego :)


End file.
